Raised By The Evil
by Maryannah
Summary: Clarissa Adele Morgenstern was raised to be a perfect Shadowhunter. She's living with her father and brother. After her skill evaluation, they decide that she is ready to live in a mundane world, but still working undercover. She meets Jace after saving his life and they start to get to know each other. But here's the thing. Her life was full of lies. I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Start

**RAISED BY THE EVIL**

**by **

**MARYANNAH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, but I would give ANYTHING.**


	2. Chapter 1

As swiftly as wind, he takes a swing at her, but he misses. She was faster, stronger and to be honest, smarter. That's who Clarissa Adele Morgenstern was. She was a Shadowhunter, trained by her father. Her brother was basically born to kill, lead and destroy. She, on the other hand, was the only one who could control him. Because Clarissa was as good as an angel, taking over everybody's heart, making it hard not to trust her.

She kicks him in the abdomen and trips him, so that he falls to the ground. Without even a moment passing, she is on top of him, her blade on his throat. Valentine laughs, saying "I must say, Clarissa, I think you're getting so good, it might be time for you to train me."

She throws the blade on the floor and gets up, smoothing her t-shirt. "Well, with nothing to do around here father, I just might."

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern or just Jonathan as she calls him, comes closer, handing her a bow and arrow. She has been training all day long. Valentine says that it's time to test her, to see how ready she was to go in the real world. Clarissa took the bow from him and positioned herself in front of the target, spreading her legs shoulder-length apart. She closed one eye and aimed. A second or two passed, when she let go and the arrow hit the middle of the target. Then, she threw the bow on the floor and took the knife out of her pocket. With some force, she threw it and it hit the second target. Her father was pleased.

His daughter turned out exactly what he expected. Well, except too good. He thought that when the time came, she couldn't kill any Shadowhunter no matter how much she hated him/her. But for now, she is exactly what he needs. He needs power. He needs other Shadowhunters running scared. The word around Idris was spreading. Valentine's daughter and son are going to rise in glory, taking over the world of Shadowhunters and that the Clave is going to finally fall.

Clarissa could draw new runes. Her powers were infinite. And her brother Jonathan was strong and an extreme fighter. He did not know mercy, except when it came to Clarissa. He trusted her fully. Jonathan was the fighting one and if he had to hunt someone down, he would be the one to do it.

After she finished her evaluation, she turned towards the door that led to the inside of the Morgenstern Mansion. She headed towards the kitchen to take a sip of water. That's the only thing she drinks. In case her drink was spiked, you could see it in the water. Or if a demon attacked her, it's better to fight with a clear head. Alcohol makes you lose your focus.

Valentine and Jonathan are going to discuss what they decided to do with her at dinner, but right now, Clarissa walks up the stairs to her bathroom and takes a shower. The hot water feels good when it touches her skin. She has a bruised back, from all the fighting and training. When she walks out she sees a long, purple kind-of medieval looking dress on her bed. On it is a note saying: _This dress is prepared for tomorrow_. After reading it, on her bed, taking her sketchpad in her hands. She's not thinking of anything in particular, but when she closes her eyes, a face flashes before her eyes. It's not just any face, but a face of her mother. It's easy for Clarissa to recognize her, since they look exactly the same.

Clarissa has red hair like the flames of fire, and green eyes like the fresh grass. Her hair and eyes combined together make her look extremely graceful and hard to resist. Her hair falls to the middle of her back, but she now makes a side braid, making her look just a little decent. Managing her hair is usually a waking nightmare, but once it's done, it's hard not to look at her. With her sketchpad and pencil in her hand, she slowly drifts to sleep.

She is awoken by someone shaking her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open just to see Jonathan beside her, calling her to dinner. Across his face is a big smile, that Clarissa doesn't manage to recognize. She is an amazing expression reader, but she just hadn't had enough time to read her brother's. They head through some halls in silence, when they finally reach the stairs. Clarissa walks down the stairs and as soon as she reaches the bottom, she waits for Jonathan to follow. It doesn't take him long, though. She heads to the dining room, where the three of them usually eat. Her father is already sitting in his usual seat, Clarissa and Jonathan sliding into their own. The dinner is served by one of the Circle's members. A girl, who looks like my age, and I think her name is Atrea.

After the dinner is set on the table, Valentine waves her to leave the room. She does as she's told. Then, he starts the conversation.

"Clarissa. Jonathan and I discussed about it and we think that you are prepared to leave Idris and live in a mundane world. We want to show you how fragile mundanes are and what hides in the shadows of their world. Of course, things that hide there, you already know. But we want to _show_ you what you need to protect them from. The Downworlders are everywhere and the corruption of the Clave doesn't help. I already told you about Lucian Graymark, my dear friend, who got bitten by a werevolf and later betrayed me by turning your mother against me.

"You know what happened to your mother. He made her hate Jonathan and she wanted to run away with you, too, but the Clave already had a prize on your head. She was about to turn you in just when I saved you. Your mother isn't to be trusted. No one is. So, your mission for right now is just to go to the New York city and hunt a few demons every now and then. But don't draw any attention to yourself. Avoid any Shadowhunters, any institutes and Downworlders. After a few days, I'll send Cage to deliver you a message with further instructions. You'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Cage was Clarissa's favorite bird. He was a breed called Painted Bunting, but he could easily fool you as a parrot. Clarissa loved him, because his heart was so pure and he couldn't even hurt a single fly. He was always her best friend and it seemed like he always understood her. He sang beautifully and he kept her company when Jonathan and Valentine were out of town. That's when she usually took a break from training and just played piano, which she mastered, or she would read books. She really liked the Hush, Hush series written by Becca Fitzpatrick. Her father bought her these for her 15th birthday. She read them over and over again. She liked how it was about fallen angels and nephilim, but it also has a great story.

After her father was finished with talking, she replyed

"Yes, father." They ate in silence, extremely eager to go to sleep, she took off as soon as she was finished with her meal.


	3. Chapter 2

Clarissa was already prepared to portal to the New York City. She knows that she won't have to earn money for an appartment her father arranged for her, because he will be sending her money every week. Lots of it. Enough to buy her a new house every month. She walks downstairs to the library and hears her father and Jonathan talking. She is far, far away from them, but her hearing is just as good as Jonathan's.

"She will be a perfect distraction for everybody. They won't even know what's coming until it hit them." Valentine lets out one of his evil laughs.

"Yes, she will be a great use to us. Well, she would be a bigger one if she could kill a person. She is as harmless as a butterfly. I _hate_ butterflies." Jonathan replies, but Clarissa is confused. Who is the person they are talking about? Is it her?

"After we kill every single member of The Clave or if they surrender, we will take over the Shadowhunter world and we won't need to rely on her that much. She may as well join her mother."

Clarissa couldn't listen to them anymore, so she walked closer to the door, making sure her steps are loud enough for Jonathan to hear. They both fall silent and as she knocks on the door, Valentine tells her to come in.

"Everything's ready. Can I go now?" Clarissa asks all happily.

"In a hurry, Clary?" Jonathan says.

"Of course! I finally get to do something other than to sit around the house, being bored with nothing to do."

* * *

She lands on her feet, with her suitcase next to her. Jonathan follows her through the portal and shows her around. He explains this will be her appartment. It's got a huge kitchen, 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a training room, a living room, a library, a balcony and a huge undecorated room, that was prepared for her to decorate it herself. Clary could see herself making this an art room. She could paint Idris's sky and landscape on the walls. She was already super excited and couldn't wait for Jonathan to leave. He eventually did, leaving her all the unpacking. There were lots of boxes containing weapons, jewelry, books, a laptop, which she does know how to use, although there aren't any electrical devices in Idris. She spent six months in Los Angeles, when her father had some errands and a girl named Atrea, the one who served them food yesterday looked after Clary and taught her a lot about a mundane world.

All her clother are in the suitcase, which she decides to unpack last. She starts with the training room. All the furniture is there, but it's in the middle of the room, so she can move it how she likes it. There's a huge window right in from of her. She opens it and the soft, kind-of warm air enters the room. After that, she places the wooden cabinet next to the wall and hangs all the swords above it, on the wall. She goes to the living room, where all the boxes are and searches for the ones with weapons. Clarissa takes those to the training room and unpacks all the weapons and puts them to their places. She throws the boxes that are left in the garbage and hangs the punching bag that's quite heavy, but not too heavy for her, on the hanger in the corner of the room that's exactly for the bag. So, the last thing she needs to do is cover all the floor with the gym mats, so that when she's training, she won't get hurt badly.

After Clarissa's done with the trining room, she moves on to the kitchen. The furniture is already in place, so she only has to bring boxes from the living room to the kitchen. She organizes spoons, forks and knives into a drawer, glasses, plates and everything else into their own place and again, she throws the boxes into the garbage. After that, she moves to library, in which all her books find a special place on the shelves. There's a couch in the library and also a desk, so she can write stuff. She puts her laptop on the desk and plugs it in. She turns it on and goes on the page called youtube. She was there only a few times, but she had learned that you can listen to music on it. So, she typed Warrior by Beth Crowley and listened to it on repeat.

It's her favorite song, because she thinks that it can be related to the Shadowhunter world. Hush, Hush books by Becca Fitzpatrick find a great place on the beautiful shelves made of black oak. Clarissa puts there all of her favorite books, or her favorite authors. She is a bookworm. On the other side of the room, there are some other shelves, on which she places books she either hasn't read yet, or hasn't liked all that much. And next to that shelf, is a huge drawer in which she stuffs some pens and papers and she hides her diary in the back of it. Her sketchpad is set on the table and her sharp pencils are in a cup.

Clarissa likes to be organized, but she isn't like obssessed with organisation. She just likes everything in its place. She later takes a break and walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge, noticing that she doesn't have any food in it. She changes into something decent and less Shadowhunter-ish. She takes the money her father gave her and heads to the grocery store. She walks out of her huge apartment and walks on the street, noticing a large crowd of people. _There are so many people living in New York,_ she thought to herself. Her eyes wandered around for a bit, until she saw the grocery store. She thought about what she wanted to buy, having more than enough money. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." They said at the same time. She noticed by the way he was carrying himself that the she bumped into was a vampire.

"Hi." He replied and stared, stunned a little.

"Hi." she replied back. Her hands weren't covered, but the runes only Shadowhunters could see. And downworlders. Compared to her father and brother, Clarissa had nothing against downworlders, because she never met one. She said that she would believe only when she sees that they are as cruel as they both claim, by her own eyes. They stare a little at each other when the boy extends his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Simon. A vampire. And a vegetarian." He explains, but she has a feeling that he knows that she already figured that out.

"Clarissa, a Shadowhunter." They shake hands when she asks him, "How are you still alive?"

"Excuse me?" He asks. At that moment, she knew that she shouldn't have asked, but there's no turning back.

"I asked, how are you still alive, considering it's still a day."

He smiled softly, seeing quite friendly. Usually, Clarissa wouldn't talk to a vampire, but she felt drawn to him. She felt that he won't hurt her and that she could by an unknown reason trust him. But maybe all the vampires are like that.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" He asks her and Clarissa shakes her head. Should she know?

"I'm a daylighter. It means I can walk during the day." Clarissa nods and continues:

"I should get going. I am pretty busy and I have some stuff to buy, but nice to meet you, Simon."

"You too, Clarissa. Hopefully see you soon." She nods and waves goodbye.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter and I will post another chapter today, so stay tuned, because it will be uploaded in an hour or two, but I need to write it first. Okay, I'm super inspired today. I just got an idea for this story and let me tell you, it's going to be awesome. Please follow, favorite and review. LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Clarissa bought some cereal, coffee, eggs, bread, peanut butter and other stuff. She decided that since she still has a lot to do, that she'd rather pick some food up than cooking it. She ate silently and then got back to work. She took a look at both of the bedrooms and bathrooms and decided which one she would move into. There was one huge bedroom with a wall completely made of one way glass. There was a door to the balcony with a magnificent view of a city. It also had a bigger bathroom. The sun was slowly setting, and she stared at the beauty of it. She threw her suitcase on the bed and unpacked all the boxes. She put clothes in the drawers and a closet. She thought that the closet is perfect for all of her dresses. Shampoo's and beauty products are in the bathroom. The jewelry was set on top of the drawers and there were a few empty frames, for her paintings. She hung them on the walls, so that they wouldn't lie around. The walls of her bedroom were turqoise, which was her favorite colour, next to violet.

Then she moved to the living room and unpacked everything that was left. She put all of the paints, canvases and other artistic stuff into the undecorated room, which she decided that will be an art room. And when she was done with everything, she was so tired that she threw herself on the bed and immediately fell asleep

The light coming from her wall made of glass woke her up. The sun was just rising and so was Clary. The only difference was that she was rising from her bed. She stretched and went to the bathroom to shower. The water was hot and it felt good on her skin. The scars of the runes that have dissapeared would heal quickly as soon as she does an iratze. After taking a shower, she feels how warm it is, so she takes out a white and blue summer dress and puts it on. Then she brushes her teeth, while her wild, fiery red hair is still wrapped in a towel. She smiles to herself and then sprays hair products on her hair. She brushes out all the knots, which was always difficult for her, because she would need to be patient. And patience is something Clarissa just doesn't have.

She puts on small amount of makeup, just covering the slightest imperfections of her skin, also trying to cover her freckles, which she somehow manages to do. She looks really natural and beautiful. Jonathan told her a few times that she actually does look beautiful and she doesn't even realize it. He also said that if she lived in a mundane world, nobody would be able to keep their eyes off of her. He admitted that he would be the kind of brother that would have to keep the boys away.

_If_ he was a mundane. Which he wasn't. He was part demon, but Clarissa always thought he wasn't evil. He was just different. Like her.

She walked into her kitchen with her bare feet and made some coffee. She made scrambled eggs and then took notes on what she can do today. Her father didn't exactly told her what to and not to do. She decided to later look around the city and get a feel for the people. But first, she needed to decorate her art room. The art room was big. Just like her bedroom, it had a wall made completely out of glass, but it didn't have a balcony. On her left and right, there were two big empty walls. Clary thought about the options. She remembered the sunset last night and the sunrise this morning. She thought it looked beautiful. She turned on her left and after a few minutes of preparing, she started painting. Clarissa always loved how colours mixed beautifully and completed themselves. Whatever color you use, it always looks beautiful. A lovely and dashing picture started gaining its form. A sunrise. A mix between a sunrise here in New York and the one in Idris.

She painted so quickly, she was done in 2 hours. It was almost 8 am now. She woke up at around 5.30, that's when the sun usually rises in New York. She learned that by just staring at the sunrise this morning. She knows the time by the position of the sun. And now, she turned to the right side of the room and started painting the sunset. It was just beautiful.

Clarissa was done by noon and she needed to wash her hands. Her dress was thankfully without any paint stains, because she wore a robe. She got ready by taking a few weapons and then put on a thin jacket and some sky blue heels, took her purse, walked out of her apartment and locked it. She walked around, looked at some shops, but decided to keep her distance. Suddenly, she heard a noise far off. She recognized it. That's the noise only demons make. She ran quickly, just to notice the vampire she met yesterday, Simon lying on the floor next to a dark haired girl. She was injured. A boy that looked just like her was lying on the floor unconscious, while another boy with golden hair was backing up into a wall, weaponless, while the demon calculated how he wanted his desert to be served.

Clarissa, without thinking, took out a weapon and whistled to the demon. He quickly turned back, just to see a blade flying towards his heart. Without having time to move, the blade hit him and he vanished into thin air. Clarissa's eyes travelled along everybody's faces, noticing that they were Shadowhunters, and stayed on Simon.

"Everybody okay?" She asks, quite concerned. They nod, and Simon quickly starts:

"Clarissa, what are you doing-" but she cuts him off.

"I was just walking around, when I heard a scream." Then, the girl slowly got up, just as Clary saw that she was stabbed.

"You guys really need some medical attention. Come with me." Clarissa said, but the boy with golden hair contradicted.

"I think an iratze would do just fine."

"Yeah, but we all know that head injuries can be tricky to heal." Clarissa eyed at him and he smirked. She already knew that he was arrogant and in love with himself type of a person. She hated that kind, although she never met anyone like that. But she read a lot of books.

"What I don't get, is how you heard screams. People or Shadowhunters stay away from here."

"What I don't get is," Clarissa looks at him and feels her anger rise, "if Shadowhunters stay away from here, of course, what exactly were _you_ doing here." She makes a gesture that points to all of them. The boy just smiles and and says:

"Fair enough." Then, he extends his hand and says "I'm Jace, that's Simon, Isabelle and that unconscious guy over there is Alec." I slightly smile and ignore his hand. I turn to Simon when he says

"We have already met. She's Clarissa." Jace looks at me puzzled.

"Wait, _she's_ Clarissa? The one who didn't know who you were? The one who you met yesterday?" Simon nods and Clarissa, noticingly losing her temper says

"Not all of us lived in contact with Shadohunter world, you realize that, right?" Her voice was raised by the end of that sentence. Jace smiled and nodded, which made Clarissa just more angry, so she started biting her lip. Finally, they got on their way, Jace carrying the boy named Alec, while Simon helped Isabelle walk.

When they entered her apartment, Jace put Alec on the couch and Clarissa brought a chair to the living room. Simon helped Isabelle sit and Clarissa left them waiting, while she got some medical supplies, pills for headaches, which the boy will definitely have and a glass of water.

She handed a glass of water to Isabelle, who thanked her.

"You live here?" She asked Clary, who nodded, while she drew a healing rune on her skin, without a stele, only with the tip of her finger. She watched, stunned. All three of them did. A Shadowhunter wasn't supposed to do that.

"H-How did you do that?" Isabelle asked her when she was done. Clarissa shrugged her shoulders and moved on to Alec. While she drew, she explained:

"It's just an ability, I have. I have some other abilities, too." She smiled and after a few seconds, she was done. Then she turned over to Jace, who was leaning against the wall. She looked into his stunningly gorgeous eyes. She extended her hand and asked, "Would you mind giving me your hand?"

"Not at all," the boy said and smirked. Clarissa rolled her eyes as he put his hand into hers. She rolled his sleve up and as her skin touched his, she felt a little electricity flow through them. He felt it too, she noticed, because he shuddered and he looked shocked. She just ignored it and continued. Her finger drew some patterns on his arm and when she was done, she smiled and rolled his sleeve down again. He smiled back, and she saw his eyes lit up. She let him go and turned away. She heard the other boy groan and she walked to him checking up on him.

"You should all contact your parents. Tell them where you are so that they won't worry."

"Do you have a phone?" Isabelle asked and she clearly looked better than before. "Yes." was the only word Clarissa used to answer the question. She opened her purse and threw it to Isabelle, who caught it perfectly. She called their parents, while Simon was holding her hand.

"He's slowly waking up." Clarissa softly said, her hand travelled the boys forehead with a bag of ice. He had a huge bump on it.

"How do you know?" Jace had asked her, and she explained how Alec's breathing had changed. Alec groaned again, slowly drifting into consciousness. A few minutes passed when he actually woke up.

"Agh... Wha-what happened?" he asked, gently opening his eyes, to see Clarissa bending over him and pushing him back down.

"Relax. Don't try to sit up, otherwise you will get dizzy and you might get sick."

"Who are you? Jace, Isabelle, Simon?" The boy cried out to his friends and family.

"My name is Clarissa, but you can call me Clary. Isabelle, Simon and Jace are here. You're going to be okay. Just relax." She tried to convince Alec, but he wanted to sit up badly, so she and Jace helped him.

"How are you feeling?" Jace asks, while Simon and Isabelle stay quiet.

"Like shit. My head hurts. I can feel I'll have a massive headache."

Clarissa silently and swiftly leaves the living room. She comes back with a glass of water and a blue pill.

"Here, swallow this. It will help with the headache." Alec takes it and thanks her.

Then, they all hear a knock on the door and as soon as Clarissa opens it, she sees 5 people standing in front of her. One of them she recognizes as her mother.

**WOW, 2038 WORDS!**

**Okay, I _MIGHT _update this chapter again today, because I didn't want to leave a cliff hanger like that and also because I'll be in Hungary next week and I won't be able to update any of my fanfics, so I apologize for that. I am in love with this fanfic and it's definitely one of my favorites.**

**I will write another chapter, but if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this AND the next chapter that will be posted soon, then I won't update the story, until I get them. Sorry, but review HELP me write more chapters. **

**Please follow, favorite and review. Lots of love, Maryannah :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Clarissa was shocked. She thought her mother was dead. Her father told her that her mother died years ago. That she was supposedly killed by The Clave. The only thing left were pictures that didn't completely catch her beauty. She sees Jocelyn standing here in front of her, looking at her with those loving eyes.

There are two men, one of them smells like a werewolf to Clary and she recognizes him as Lucian Graymark. She saw him on her father's pictures. He aged a bit. The other guy is covered in glitters and has cat's eyes, so he must be a warlock. Beside the men and Jocelyn, standing there is also a woman that looks a lot like Isabelle. _This must be her mother,_ Clarissa thinks.

Everybody's faces show shock and recognition. Clarissa sees confusion and something else... happiness? Despair? It's something she cannot name.

The warlock smiles at her and his cat eyes suddenly seem familiar. It's like she had seen him before. In her nightmares. Suddenly, Clary shuddered and she clenched her hands into fists. She knows that everybody feels the tension in the air. Everybody feels that there's something wrong. Jocelyn feels that Clarissa doesn't want to see her. She has changed. She grew up without her and she resents Jocelyn for not being there beside her.

Clary is surprised at how she manages to keep calm although every inch of her urges and wants to scream and shout and let it all out.

"I take it that Isabelle called you, right?" she raises her eyebrow at Isabelle's supposed mother. The woman nods and Clarissa opens the door wider as she turns around and leads them to the living room without a word. She expects them to follow her. And they do it silently.

Alec is sitting on the couch with Isabelle beside him. Simon is sitting on the chair that Clary brought earlier in the room as Jace is leaning against the wall, his gaze trained outside the window. The rain suddenly starts to fall and the sky changes from blue to grey. Jace turns around and Alec lifts his head up.

Isabelle stands up and Simon follows her. "Mom." Isabelle says happily. Clarissa sees that Alec needs another ice pack, so she turns around and as she starts walking away, Lucian grabs her arm and says "Wait, we need to talk."

She agressivelly frees her arm. "Don't touch me. I hate it when people touch me." Clarissa hisses. After that she walks out of the living room to the kitchen. She really does hate people touching her. Her father used to punish her. Usually with demon blood. And since then, she never lets anyone touch her. She hears voices behind her and she hears someone, Simon, she thinks but isn't quite sure, saying that he'll go after her. They all disagree, so he doesn't do anything.

She feels dizzy. Tears start to form in the back of her eyes, but she pushes them away. Her breathing is heavy but she tries to calm it. All of the feelings are overwhelming. She tries to compose herself.

She grabs an ice pack and heads back, but before she opens the door, she makes sure that her face is masked sees her reflection and thinks:_ Perfect._

She opens the door and steps inside. Everybody's eyes are trained on her as she walks to Alec and offers him an ice pack. He takes it and puts it on his forehead. The warlock is sitting next to him, his and the boys fingers linked together. _Aww, isn't that sweet. They are a couple_, she thinks to herself. Clary never had a boyfriend. Simon was the first boy not related to her that she ever talked to.

"How are you feeling?" she asks him again and he says he's a little dizzy and hears ringing in his head. She kneels down to him and asks.

"Are you feeling sick, any nausea?" He shakes his head. She extends her hand and tells him to give her his hand. He does exactly that as she checks his pulse. A little too fast.

Back in Idris, their housekeeper was also a nurse, so she taught her many things. Clary takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She sees a pattern of lines and forming a special rune. Her hand starts drawing it on Alec's arm. This takes a few seconds. After she's done, she asks him

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Pain is starting to disappear."

"That's good. I'm gonna need you to rest for at least a week in bed until you start training or killing demons again. Do you understand me?"

"So he can't come to my party the day after tomorrow?" The warlock asks.

"No. He needs to rest."

"You want me to rest for a week. In bed. With nothing to do?" Alec starts protesting

"You could always read books." I laugh and he gives me a mad look. "Relax, it will be over soon. Be happy. You get to sleep in. Oh how many times I wished I'd get that opportunity. I constantly had to train, because I was never good enough. Even when I was punished with demon blood, my skin healed too quickly and I never had that luxury. So don't complain and enjoy it." She tells him and her mother leans agains the wall, looking extremely pale. Everybody's quiet. They all realised what she just said. Clary admitted that she was being tortured. But no one would say it. They all got the feeling she doesn't like to be pitied.

"Thank you." Isabelle's mother says to break the silence.

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing my job."

"And what might that be?" Jace asks. It's the first time in a long time that he spoke to her.

"Oh, you know. Just saving the lives of Shadowhunters and ending the lives of demons. That kind of stuff. I don't expect you to know anything about it."

Alec laughs and adds "He is the best Shadowhunter you will ever meet."

"Doubt it. There are many Shadowhunters even your precious Clave doesn't know about. Hell, I'm willing to bet they didn't even know I was alive. They probably didn't even know I was born. Clarissa Morgenstern." I hear people hold breaths. I called myself a Morgenstern. It's because that's the only last name I have ever known.

"Wait, wait, wait.. Morgentstern as in Valentine Morgenstern?" That was Simon. I nod and he takes a deep breath. "Valentine has a daughter?!"

"That's impossible. He only had a son. He and Valentine both died in the fire." Jace said.

"Are you really that stupid? My father most certainly didn't die in some fire. And neither did my brother. His blood is still flowing. And it was still full of demon blood the last time I checked." I say and laugh. Blood left my mother's face. Lucian takes her hand.

"What do you mean, demon blood?" Isabelle asks.

"Ah, you don't know? Interesting." Clary states as she brings chairs so everyone can sit down. A few of them sit on the couch. "Let's start from the begining and I'll tell you everything I know. When my mother was pregnant, Valentine decided to mix demon blood into her food. He did that regularly until Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern was born." She stops to take a breath. She knows the reason why her father had done this to her brother, but it feels too personal and none of their bussiness to tell them.

"And that's what my father told me. My mother hated Jonathan so much and she couldn't stand him." Clary's and Jocelyn's eyes are trained on each other. "But she stayed because of me. She didn't tell Valentine that she wanted to leave. She looked so sad and desperate so that Valentine mixed angel blood in her food without her knowing. After she told him she was pregnant, he realised it was too late to stop, so he continued giving her the doses of blood. He didn't tell me what happened afterwards, but the only thing he told me was that she died. Killed by The Clave. And that's the reason why we should hate The Clave. And the Downworlders." She smiles and looks down. Everything is silent. Everyone is listening carefully.

"I guess since you've found me, you would want to take me to Idris, throw me into prison. I mean, I've been raised by Valentine after all. You don't know what to expect from me."

"Valentine gave you angel blood?" Jocelyn's voice echoed through the living room.

"Yes. And because of it, I was never good enough. Never the one to kill the innocent, to hate the Downworlders. I mean, I am angry, but I forgive. Valentine always saw this as a weakness."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him?" Lucian asks.

"Curious, Lucian?"

"What did you call me?" he asks.

"You're Lucian, the Shadowhunter who turned into a werewolf. You used to be my father's best friend."

"How do you know me?" he asks Clarissa.

"Oh, I know how you look. In fact, I recognized everyone here as soon as I saw you. Magnus. The warlock from my nightmares. Jace, the famous Shadowhunter. Yes, I've heard of you." She says to answer his questioning look. "Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle's and Alec's mother. And Jocelyn, my mother. It's easy, you know. I'm not dumb. I've seen the circle picture enough time to remember how you all look."

They are all taken aback.

"Well it's nice to know I'm not a stranger to you." Magnus says. Clarissa laughs.

"Not at all. So, have you decided what to do with me yet?"

"I was thinking," Magnus starts.

"A miracle." Jace states and Clary's mouth twitches a smile. Magnus ignores Jace's comment and continues

"You should really come to my party, angel."

* * *

_**What did you guys think? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Your mother isn't to be trusted. No one is. _Valentine's words echo in Clarissa's mind. She must know why she came here for and stay true to her father. Because he is the only one that can be trusted. There's no way in telling what they'll do to me. Although my father lied, he's still my father and I'm sure he has a reason. And he will tell me what the reason was if I ask him.

"Sorry, parties are not my thing. I have other things to do than just waste time. There's so little of it. But you wouldn't know that. You're immortal." I state. Warlocks _are_ immortal. And plus, who knows what you would get to drink. I only drink water though. Because alcohol does make you dizzy and less focused.

"Parties are _not_ a waste of time." Magnus says a little offended. He must have had a lot of parties.

"Yeah, a bunch of people getting drunk or drinking things they don't even know what they are. I'm sure that's _not_ a waste of time. Someone could turn into a _rat_ on a party." I say and look at Simon.

"How did you-" he asks but I put my hand up and say it like I don't care.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have my sources." I tell him, carelessly.

"You've been spying on us?!" It's Isabelle's mother.

"Me? No, I didn't. I don't spy on anyone. It makes people think they're more important and that their life is more interesting. Obviously, they're deluded."

They stare at me like I said something wrong. Did I? Oh, like I care. I must remember that I can only trust my father and if I manage to get them out of my apartment without me, I'll need to travel to my father's mansion immediately.

"What do you mean you didn't? Then who did?" Alec asks me impatiently. I can't resist the urge to roll my eyes. I stand up and walk towards the wall just to lean on it.

"I don't owe you anything and I don't have to tell you. So far, I've told you a lot of things. I was willing to somewhat co-operate. But I'm not anymore."

"We all think it's best if you do because otherwise, things might not get so pretty." Alec says.

"Oh what? You're gonna hurt me? Your fellow Shadowhunter? Noooo." I pretend that his words hurt me. I even shad a little tear. But then, after a few seconds I continue. "Oh please, nothing The Clave can do will hurt me more than what my mother did. Nothing will ever hurt me more. I don't feel pain anymore. I'm dead inside."

Silence again. Everyone is silent. All you could hear is rain and thunder and all you could see is lightning and people's stares. I decide to break the silence.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, now. Don't make me regret my kindness." I turn around, but Alec walks to me and grabs my elbow. I give him the meanest, most hating stare I will ever manage, but he doesn't let go.

"You're gonna have to come with us." At that, I laugh. I laugh so hard my stomach hurts and my eyes start to tear.

"You're seriously _that_ stupid?" he doesn't say anything. "Well, try to catch me if you can." I say, kick him in a man's treasure and he actually cries, I hit him in the face and when he lets me go, I run out of the apartment and I hear footsteps behind me. Everything is happening so fast. I am runnning down the staircase, since I'm living on the 5th floor, there are a lot of turns. They are getting closer. They want to catch me. They are right behind me when I see a window. I am on the 3rd floor now.

I have an idea.

I need to jump out of the window.

I run down the stairs and as soon as I get to the window, I throw myself at it.

And the next thing I feel is a sharp pain everywhere.


End file.
